elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 2.3.9
The Elder Scrolls Online: Tamriel Unlimited v2.3.9 is an incremental patch that fixes several audio issues - including audio going missing during combat – a memory leak with the 64-bit client, several combat fixes, and more. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Combat & Gameplay Exploration & Itemization FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Audio Dungeons & Group Content Quests & Zones FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Audio Combat & Gameplay Crown Store Mac Client Miscellaneous Quests & Zones UI FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, IMPERIAL CITY DLC GAME PACK Combat & Gameplay General *Enemies in the Imperial City will no longer spawn based on the number of player characters in the area, but based on how frequently the spawned enemies are killed. Exploration & Itemization General Fixed an issue where you could receive rewards from a specific chest more times than intended. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, THIEVES GUILD DLC GAME PACK Audio General Fixed an issue where music was playing at the incorrect time in some Thieves Guild areas. Dungeons & Group Content Maw of Lorkhaj *Boss 2: False Moon Twins, S'Kinra and Vashai Dead player characters will now have their Lunar or Shadow Aspect removed when one of the bosses is killed. *Boss 3: Rakkhat, the Fang of Lorkhaj Dro-m'Athra Assassins and Dro-m'Athra Dreadstalkers will now have increased damage after being hit by Rakkhat's Annihilation Sphere, as intended. *Corrected the range of Rakkhat's Crushing Void ability to only affect targets within melee range. *Rakkhat will now relocate via teleportation during Crushing Void to his desired destination instead of occasionally skating across the floor. *Rakkhat can now use his Void Blast projectile attack outside melee range. *Silenced player characters will no longer receive the Celestial Purge synergy prompt. Now, only player characters with the Lunar Bastion buff are eligible to be granted the Celestial Purge synergy from Adara'hai. *Fixed several additional cases of some visual effects not appearing during the encounter. *This is an ongoing work in progress. *There will now be visual effects triggered when someone collides with one of Rakkhat's defensive orbs during his Wrath of the Void ability. *The defense granted by one of Rakkhat's orbs during Wrath of the Void is now properly removed regardless of when the orb explodes. Veteran Maw of Lorkhaj Trial *Boss 3: Rakkhat, the Fang of Lorkhaj *Fixed an issue where groups that defeated Rakkhat on Veteran mode could receive Hard Mode loot without actually defeating the Hard Mode version of the encounter. *Once per week, Veteran Rakkhat will award one Gold-quality jewelry set piece. Subsequent Veteran victories will have a reduced chance to award one Purple-quality set piece. *Once per week, Hard Mode Rakkhat will award two Gold-quality jewelry set pieces, as well as The Rid-Thar's Moon Pearls - an item valued at 10,000 gold by any honest merchant. *Subsequent Hard Mode victories will award one Gold-quality jewelry set piece. Quests & Zones Quests *The Long Game: Zeira will now speak to you again if you leave her initial conversation, allowing you to turn in the quest. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS, BASE GAME PATCH Audio *Fixed an issue where audio could fail to update after zoning to a new area. 64-bit Client Made some improvements to situations where the sound could disappear during combat. Combat & Gameplay General *It will now be easier to jump and move forward to land on top of fixtures and terrain. *Fixed an issue where the camera in third-person view could become detached briefly when using movement abilities, such as Bolt Escape. *Fixed an issue where summoned pets and followers would not travel with you correctly after using a wayshrine to a different part of the same zone. *Fixed an issue where abilities that failed to cast due to invalid locations or invalid targets would still charge the caster resources. Crown Store General *Clarified the tooltip for the Crown Mimic Stone to indicate that they allow you to craft in any known style, instead of any style. This description is now consistent between the item, the Crown Store, and the associated tutorial. *Sand-Kissed Salwar Ensemble: The pants from this costume will no longer have a large flare at the bottom of the leg, and will more closely follow the contour of your body. Mac Client General *Fixed an issue to ultimately reduce memory usage on the Mac game client. Miscellaneous General *Made some additional minor performance improvements across the game. Fixed an issue where your game could crash, mainly after wearing the goblin costume received from the Shadowsilk Gem. 64-bit Client Made additional improvements to situations where you could see pink or missing textures. Fixed an issue where you could experience a memory leak. Quests & Zones Craglorn *The Missing Guardian: Fixed an issue where interacting with the whirlpool associated with this quest would not take you to Reinhold's Retreat. UI General Fixed an issue where you would receive an error if you bought back the last item in the “Buy Back" window, and attempted to hit the selection button again. The random Activity Finder reward text is no longer truncated in the German and French game clients. Addons Fixed an issue with the RedirectTexture() API. Category:Online: Post Launch Updates Category:Online: Patches